


Temperature Spike

by emmaliza



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: (depending how alien you consider Cally really), Borderline Xenophilia, F/F, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Episode: s01e05 The Web, Psychic Sex, Series A, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/pseuds/emmaliza
Summary: Jenna isn't sure what to make of the Auronar woman. She gets a much better idea when she learns a little about Auronar biology.
Relationships: Jenna Stannis/Cally
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Temperature Spike

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kinkmeme prompt, "Jenna/Cally - Aurons have a pon farr."

“Is anyone else feeling hot in here?”

Jenna wasn't sure why she asked, other than that it was bothering her and she didn't know if she was alone. No doubt Avon would have a snide remark about the heat-retaining properties of leather jumpsuits ready for her, not that he was one to judge.

After a moment, Blake smiled at her. “Ah. I thought that was just me,” he said, pulling at the neck of his shirt awkwardly – Jenna could now see him starting to sweat.

“So we're all feeling too hot, are we?” Vila asked, nervously. “That doesn't mean something's wrong, does it? What if there's a fire?”

“Presumably Zen's sensors would pick that up and warn us,” said Blake, which frankly struck Jenna as putting a little too much faith in Zen's helpfulness. Still, a fire did seem unlikely as an explanation. “Still, it's worth checking the thermo-regulation systems are working properly. Cally?”

Cally didn't respond.

“Cally!”

Jenna turned and looked at the Auron, currently staring into the mid-distance and apparently completely unaware of their conversation. Jenna frowned. She wasn't sure what she made of that woman. She wasn't opposed to dealing with aliens on principle, she didn't want to seem prejudiced – but she was a bit uncomfortable with telepaths, admittedly. Perhaps because she was so used to keeping secrets. Sure, Cally said she couldn't read their minds, but Jenna didn't quite believe that.

Cally blinked back to reality. “Sorry?” she asked, as if she hadn't been listening at all. _Too busy talking to her telepath friends?_ Jenna wondered.

“The thermo-regulators, Cally, are they functioning properly?” Blake did his best not to sound annoyed – not a very strong effort, but points for trying.

Cally abruptly realised she was sitting in front of the console that would tell them that, and quickly punched up the files to find out. “No, the thermo-regulation system is functioning as normal. No spikes of temperature anywhere on board. Should be at an even twenty degrees throughout the ship.” She paused. “Why?”

“Well that doesn't make sense,” Gan said, “if nothing's happened to the temperature, why are we all feeling so hot?”

Cally looked back and forth between them, eyes widening slightly with alarm. Now that's weird. “Can you all feel that?” she asked, quietly.

Blake sighed. “Cally, have you been listening to a word we've said?”

She turned rather red. “I – sorry, Blake. I'm not feeling very well. I think I'll just...”

All of a sudden she got up and disappeared down the corridor, graceful and nymph-like in her long red gown.

Jenna squirmed in her seat. She didn't just feel hot, she realised, she felt – anxious. Uneasy. As if she was waiting for something that hadn't happened yet, and it was driving her mad with the tension.

Still, as soon as Cally left the room the temperature seemed to drop, which was a relief, if no less confusing. They all watched her go in puzzled fascination. “You know, maybe someone should keep an eye on her,” Vila piped up. “Not saying I don't trust her, but last time she started acting weird, she bashed me on the head and almost blew us all up.”

“That wasn't her,” Blake reminded them, but even he had to see the logic of what Vila said. “But you're right. After all, we don't fully understand her biology yet. She could be quite ill and we wouldn't know what to look for.”

Vila's eyes went wide. “What, you don't think she's got some sort of alien virus, do you?! I don't want to get an alien virus! I don't even want to get a normal virus!”

Jenna tuned out as Vila started panicking. The heat, which had abated for a moment, starting coming back, settling deep in her gut and leaving her breathless. Yes, they would have to keep an eye on Cally. _She_ would have to keep a very close eye on Cally.

* * *

She woke to the sound of moans.

Jenna groaned and tried to cover her ears with her pillow. Not that she had any objections to what Vila chose to watch in his spare time (how could she, she had made a nice profit smuggling pornography to the outer worlds), but she preferred if he would do so quietly. She couldn't be bothered getting up to deal with it however, so she hoped he would be finished quickly and then she could go back to sleep.

Covering her ears didn't help however. No, that only made the moans louder, as if they were coming from inside her own head. They didn't sound like the sort of moans you'd hear in a cheap pornographic vizfilm either – they were too raw, too primal, not put on for show at all. Jenna could feel them surge through her body like an electric current, until she couldn't help reaching down to touch herself and assuage that yearning.

_Jenna..._

She gasped as she flicked a thumb across her own nipple, wondering what on earth was happening to her. _Cally?_ she wondered. Who else could it possibly be?

Helplessness did not suit Jenna, and so she forced herself to stop, to take a deep breath, and to think. Something strange was clearly happening here, although she didn't know what. That thought somehow led her to getting out of bed, wrapping a navy silk dressing gown around herself, and wandering out into the corridors, only partially afraid of what she might find.

Of course, as luck would have it, she almost immediately ran into someone. Avon, specifically. They both jumped back, Jenna's curls bouncing in the low night light. “Avon!” she cried. “What are you doing here?”

Avon raised an eyebrow at her. Leave it to him to be effortlessly superior, even in the middle of the night. “I'm afraid I don't sleep well, not even at the best of times.” Jenna raised an eyebrow herself, wondering what exactly meant this wasn't the best of times. “What about you? What has you roaming the halls at this time? If you're looking for Blake, I'm afraid you'll find he's left Gan in his place and gone to get a good night's sleep; he's not available for your... purposes.”

Jenna fought the urge to roll her eyes. Avon loved to make fun of her loyalty to Blake, for what it was (at this point, Jenna wasn't quite sure _what_ it was) but god knew she wasn't as obsessed with him as he was. “I thought I heard something,” she explained quickly. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to tell him this, but– “It sounded like moaning. Did you hear anything?”

Avon chuckled. “Hearing voices? I should tell Blake his madness really has started to spread.” At that, Jenna really did roll her eyes. She could tell that sardonic response was just instinct, and after a moment he conceded: “I did think I'd heard something for a second, actually. But I presume it was just space noise. Of course, if you want to stay up all night worrying about it, that is your choice.”

“Thank you for your input.” She had to give Avon credit – his presence was like a bucket of cold water all over her. She could barely hear the moaning ringing through her brain over his voice. “Have a nice night.”

He nodded and went on his merry way, presumably back to his own room, leaving Jenna alone in the dim corridors, the voice getting louder and more desperate by the second. _Jenna..._ she walked as if hypnotised, following some mysterious trail, and not realising where she was until her knuckled rapped upon the door.

“Cally?” A gasp answered her as she did realise where she was, outside Cally's door, and she almost sunk to her knees as the heat overwhelmed her. _Focus_ , she told herself, shaking her head and closing her eyes. “Are you alright in there?”

Something rung through her head, like a bell. “I'm fine!” Cally shouted, after a few seconds, sounding like she could barely breathe. “Please, go back to bed, you don't have to – worry – about – _me_ –”

Jenna pressed her hand against the wall, and Zen had always understood her better than anyone else. Sure enough, Cally's door slid open, and revealed the woman shaking and whimpering beneath a thin sheet, turned transparent with her sweat.

“You're ill.” Unthinking, Jenna surged forward, crouching on the edge of Cally's bed while she writhed against her mattress. When she pressed a hand against the Auron woman's forehead, to check her temperature, Cally moaned and bucked into her touch.

“I-I'm fine,” she insisted, which wasn't terribly convincing, given the circumstances. The voice streamed through Jenna's body, begging like a bitch on heat. “This is perfectly natural, you don't have to – oh, _please_ –”

Jenna's hand moved backward, moving through Cally's frizzy curls soothingly. “What's wrong?”

Cally whimpered. “It's my breeding season,” she whispered. “I didn't think it would be so bad, if I wasn't around any Auronar, but now it's – oh – _oh_ –” Jenna had moved her thumb to scratch between Cally's ear and her jaw, and apparently that was enough to make her start thrashing against the bed again.

“Breeding season?” Jenna would ask what she meant, but she felt she had a fairly good idea. She had seen a lot in her time traversing the galaxy, after all. “So you're on heat, then?”

Cally flushed slightly. “I suppose that was the most respectful way you could have phrased it?” Jenna bit her lip, feeling a little guilty. After all, this wasn't Cally's fault. “It happens to all my people. It's one of the reasons we developed cloning technology, so we wouldn't have to...”

It seemed like putting the cart before the horse to develop an alternate way of reproducing before you've actually eliminated the traditional, but very inconvenient, way, but Jenna opted to ignore that for now. She kept running her fingers through Cally's hair, feeling the scent of her seep into her skin, and she may just have been marked for something. “But you need someone to help you through it, don't you?” With her spare hand she stroked along Cally's thigh, without stopping to think whether it was a good idea or not. “That's why you were calling out to me?”

Cally gasped. “I didn't mean to do that,” she said as Jenna's hand crept up her leg. “I must have been sending – psychic signals. I'm sorry, I didn't realise. But–” she looked even more embarrassed now, “–you're a very beautiful woman, Jenna.”

Jenna grinned, bizarrely flattered. She'd been told that many times of course, but no-one said it quite as earnestly as Cally. No-one could say anything quite as earnestly as Cally. “Why thank you.” And as she closed her palm over Cally's slit, wet and pulsing, she finally leaned in to kiss her.

Cally moaned against her lips, immediately keening into Jenna's touch, nipples hard beneath her thin blue nightdress. “Jenna – you don't have to–” she pulled away to gasp, undercut by how desperately she responded to the touch.

“Oh, but I want to,” she cooed in Cally's ear, pulling her robe from her shoulders. It surprised Jenna, really, how much she wanted to. Perhaps it was as Cally said, psychic signals, sharing her heat with the rest of them. But even so Jenna was oddly touched that Cally had honed in on her, without meaning to, without any reason to believe her desire might be returned. Jenna thought that reason enough to return it. “Now let me go down on you.”

Shuddering, Cally pulled the dress up to her breasts, while Jenna started to kiss her way down her body. It had been a long time since she'd been with a woman – usually she didn't have time to establish whether a woman she might be interested in could be interested in her, or would turn her in to the authorities for daring to make a pass, which was never really an aphrodisiac – but she hoped it would come back to her naturally.

Cally tasted the same as any human woman might, her skin soft and salty with the tang of sweat. Jenna relished the way she squirmed at the touch of her lips, how her pale skin turned pink when she nibbled. She paused just as she arrived at a tangle of auburn hair, and Cally drove her hands into Jenna's blonde locks. “Jenna...”

“Shh,” Jenna grinned, realising how pointless it was. If Cally didn't cry her name aloud she would do so in her own head, and then probably the whole ship would hear. Somehow, that bothered her less than it probably ought to.

She dove her tongue into Cally's folds, to an appreciative shriek. She tasted different down there – much like a human woman, but sweeter, and thicker. She reminded Jenna of salted caramel, a sticky treat she hadn't had in a long time, and she stuck her tongue in deeper, chasing more of it.

Cally's hands clutched in her hair so hard Jenna thought she might rip some of it out. “Oh, Jenna...”

As she moved upwards to circle Cally's clit with a needy tongue, she looked up too, and saw Cally squeezing and fondling her own breasts. She smiled. Good. She wanted to play with Cally's tits, of course she did, but she didn't know if they were erogenous for Auronar the way they were for humans, and it seemed like a waste to do so if Cally wouldn't get anything out of it. She was the one in heat, after all.

Jenna pushed two fingers inside her and crooked them thoroughly. She hoped that would be enough for Cally, that it would convince her body she really had been bred. In truth, she didn't know what a normal breeding process for Auronar looked like.

Cally was so worked up it didn't take much to push her over the edge. A few thrusts of Jenna's fingers inside her, combined with the circling of her tongue, and she was wailing, body spasming in pure pleasure. Jenna felt her head fill with white noise, a wave of ecstasy that left her overwhelmed and yet, utterly unsated. _Oh_. She'd never known what a second-hand orgasm felt like before.

As soon as she was done Cally pulled her back up to kiss her. Jenna went with it limply, kissing back with enthusiasm, and only stopping when she felt Cally's fingers slide between her legs.

She pulled back to give her a puzzled glance, and Cally just looked at her, beautiful and doe-like. “You came all this way just to help me,” she said. “The least I can do is repay the favour.”

Jenna thought that wasn't much of a debt, given how she'd enjoyed it, but soon Cally's fingers were buried inside her and she was shrieking, not thinking much of anything now.

* * *

Several hours and more orgasms later, Jenna collapsed onto the bed, thinking a little more clearly now Cally's need wasn't burning in her brain. “I can't actually get you pregnant, right?” she finally thought to ask. “I admit I don't know much about Auronar reproductive cycles, but I presume a woman can't inseminate another woman?”

Cally rolled on her side to look at her, and then thankfully shook her head. “A human woman can't, no.” That raised the question of what exactly Auronar women could do to each other, but Jenna chose to ignore that, because it might drive her mad if she thought about it for too long. “I feel I ought to thank you, for helping me through this. I should have realised it was coming; I have been rather aggressive lately. Still, I am very grateful to you, Jenna.”

Jenna chuckled. “Oh, it was nothing.” In truth, it was a lot more than that, but she had no idea how to say it. All she could do was roll on her side in turn, allowing Cally to cuddle beneath her chin, and that would have to do.

She closed her eyes and hoped to get some sleep, but was distracted by an odd melody filling her head. “Cally, are you singing?”

Cally paused. “It's one of the songs of my people,” she said. “I didn't realise you could hear that. I'm sorry, I'll stop if you like.”

“No. It's nice.” God knew it had been a long time since anyone sung her to sleep. She opened her eyes to find Cally smiling at her, and before she knew it they were holding hands.

“You know, Jenna, I think we're going to get on rather well.”

Jenna grinned. Yes, she thought so too. “Oh, I hope so. Truth be told, I've never really gone in for angry sex,” she said, and Cally laughed.


End file.
